


番外 - 新婚厨房（？）

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	番外 - 新婚厨房（？）

经过了那段动荡的时光，堂本光一跟堂本刚两人正式进入新婚燕尔的时间，堂本刚再次敞开胸怀接受他，再次担任起王夫的责任，虽然公开他们结婚7年时，给日本各界带来强大的震撼，全日本的Omega一夜间失去了一个黄金Alpha，而且已经失去这么久了。

为了当个好妻子抓住着丈夫的胃，堂本刚本来是决定去参加厨房教室，学习不同的料理，可是生田斗真跟他说，自己就是一个十项全能的厨子，所以堂本刚根本不需要出去上课，就这样在家里上课就可以。

 

而今天就是他展现的时刻，当堂本光一回到家自着那个温柔贤淑的妻子在厨房，一边轻唱一边扭着身体在做料理，拿起了手机正想拍下这画面，堂本刚就好像感应到他回来了一样，回头展现了他那黏黏的笑容说了句回来了就转回炉火那里继续，堂本光一的心里软了一个坑，这一刻他只是把人拥入怀内揉他。

捏着手机走到他的身后，双手圈住那人的腰，"今天的つよ很香。" 闻着让自己失控的信息素，那曾经很讨厌的味道，混和着自己的味道后，堂本光一觉得这是世界上最香的味道，可是今天他的味道比较平常浓烈，仔细算一算堂本刚的发情期快要到了。

想到这情况，他不自觉的发出自己的信息素，他能感觉到自己圈住的Omega在这一刻软了起来，他拿起了手机打开了录影模式，从画面中看到堂本刚的脸多了一个红晕，把自己的脸埋在他后颈的腺体位置，发出的鼻息让那人打颤了一下。

「撮らないで...」

甜腻腻撒娇般的语气让堂本光一差点把手机掉了，自己不停发出信息素，他听到在前面的微微的喘息了起来，那人求挠般叫他等一下，他还在煮味噌汤，而堂本光一则一手搂着他的腰，另一只手关了炉火，堂本刚回头用着染上水气的大眼看着他，有点颤抖的问你干嘛把火关掉。

「つよ，你忘了问一句很重要的话。」  
「什...什么？」  
「妻子不是都会问，你想先享用晚饭还是享用我的吗，嗯。」  
「你......」  
「い・た・だ・き・ま・す！！」

 

不等待堂本刚开口，堂本光一在他的耳边发出温热、诱人低沉的声音，把人牵到后方的料理台让他靠着，放下了手机让他继续摄录着，低头强势的亲吻着他那小嘴，继续利用自己的信息素让他意乱情迷，配合着自己张开嘴令他能顺利的，用着舌头攻陷着他口腔内的每一处。

追逐玩弄着堂本刚的舌头，嘴巴根本无法闭拢，口水就这样顺着嘴角流了满脸，感觉到他的体温愈来愈高，眼神被情欲掩盖，就知道他被自己逼得提前发情了，他能想像到接下来那人主动的求欢，胯间的欲望渐渐抬头。

堂本刚感觉到自己的后穴开始分泌发情期的体液，源源不断地从后穴出来的液体，渐渐的沾湿了他的裤子，开始顺着大腿根蜿蜒，受不了只是单单的接吻，他提起了手解开属于自己的Alpha的裤头，不经意的触碰着他还没完全勃起阳物。

把手伸进堂本光一的内裤内，手握住那滚烫、沉重的东西，Alpha天赋异禀大的不成比例，一只手根本握不住，缓缓的撸动着巨物，他觉得自己快要被堂本光一吻得窒息，还好他及时松开了自己的嘴巴让自己喘回一口气。

「这么多次还不会接吻。」  
「嗯～光一....扣酱...」

堂本刚已经不知道自己说了什么出口，被他撸着的人看着他一脸红潮、眼神迷离、舌头不自主的黏着自己嘴唇，真想撕开他的衣服，占据眼前的身体，可是堂本光一最喜欢看着堂本刚主动，一脸害羞的样子却握着自己做着这事，想一想胯间的东西又更硬了。

被压在台上的人挣脱了一下，离开了禁锢后跪在堂本光一的胯间前，脱掉那黑色的内裤，勃起的巨物就这样从束缚中弹出来，他不禁在心里感叹了一下，这东西真大。

堂本刚张口把头部含进口里，被温暖的口腔包裹的快感让堂本光一心里痒痒的，下意识的低吟了一声，舌头绕着巨大的头部打转，并且用着舌尖在开口处舔弄了两下，接着缓慢地吞吐，一点一点将柱身吃进去。

他能感觉到堂本光一插在他头发里的手指更加用力，强忍着在他口中横冲直撞，含住他的勃起抬头看了他一眼，在堂本光一眼中这是个充满挑逗的动作，忍不住的扣住他的头，开始进出他柔软的口腔。

口交这事心里上的快感远远大于生理，看着爱人的口腔容纳着自己的性器，Alpha的征服欲瞬即涌上心头，顺着堂本光一的节奏，堂本刚运用着舌头圈绕着敏感的头部舔弄，甚至用着舌头去拨弄着那顶端。

堂本光一摆动着腰，看着自己的性器在对方的口中进出，那因为磨擦而发红的嘴唇包裹着巨大的柱身，口水沾湿的脸颊，这景色让他头脑发热一涨。

 

跪在地上的堂本刚开始脱起了自己的衣服，他的味道在空气中弥漫，和自己的味道混合之后，就像是被大雨冲洗过的茶园一样，冷冽清新却刺激，加上情欲的味道简直让人心神荡漾，情不自禁。

 

自己的Alpha的气息近在咫尺，堂本刚渴望着那个男人的身体，放开那根本不会被舔弄出来的巨物，转身趴在大理石的台面，冰冷的触感让堂本刚缩了一缩身体，但却没有驱散他那一阵阵流窜的热流。

堂本光一看着那泛红的身躯趴在那里，白灰色的台面衬托着他的红色，诱惑无比，而且那对自己敞开的后穴，一张一合，不停的流着透明液体，而堂本刚的脸正侧着看着自己，染上情欲的眼神，充满水气的眼框，正正在诉说着让自己快点帮他解决的渴望。

迅速的伏到他的身上，顺着堂本刚的脊背往下摸到尽头，碰到那柔软的小穴，充满自身润滑的后穴，轻易的伸进了两只手指，换来后穴主人甜腻的呻吟，两根手指打开了肠道，再度增加一只手指，三指一起在他的小穴内进出。

这动作并不是怕扩张不足让他受伤，Omega的体质在发情期间身体随时为情事做好准备，堂本光一现在是为了让他更加沉醉在欲望中，他伸出另一只手，抚摸着堂本刚的身体，轻轻碰了几下那摇摇欲坠的阴茎，再往上抚上了他的乳首。

乳首一瞬间就挺立了起来，利用着姆指跟食指，用力的捏转拉扯着，轻微的疼痛带来刺激的快感，堂本刚不自主的侧过身体，利用大理石台面磨蹭另一面被冷落的乳首。

「扣酱，另一边……」

只要是堂本刚开口，堂本光一都会大方地如他所愿，开始揉捏着他的另一边乳头，堂本光一看到被自己随便放在旁边的手机，一直在运转录影着，拿起了摆放到身下的人面前，使力令他抬头面对住镜头。

看着画面中的自己一脸春色，也看到了他身后的堂本光一，上身还挂着今天早上自己帮他选的衬衫跟领带，而他的动作温柔却带着Alpha独有的强势，并且在他耳边轻声的浪语着，Omega的本能彻底控制着他，每一个细胞都在渴求着更多，想被他狠狠地干着。

 

堂本光一拔出了手指，有点粗暴的分开了堂本刚的双腿，狠狠地将自己挺立的下身插进了那已经柔软湿润的小穴，等候着身下的人适应过后，他开始扶着堂本刚的腰摆动着身体，没有直接激烈的进出，小幅度地换着各个角度抽插，寻找到那个敏感的部位就一直进攻。

堂本刚的后穴滴滴答答地流着水，分泌着越来越多的液体，让每一次的抽插都发出淫靡的水声，他忘情的呻吟起来，快感像海浪一样向自己袭来，并且越来越快、越来越多，呻吟的声音愈来愈来放肆，却意外撩人。

 

感觉到他快要达到高潮，堂本光一腰摆动的更加用力，速度也在不断加快，堂本刚被他撞得整个人浑浑噩噩，后穴开始绞紧，他更加的恶意的狠狠顶弄，一下一下想往更深处开拓，逼的身下的人一声声尖叫。

手抚上那渗着白色液体的阴茎，快速的抽插让堂本光一不需要撸动只圈着，就能让他爽快着，感觉到它有了跳动的迹象，很快就在手里喷射出液体，沾满了手掌，更多的滴落到地上，而后穴狠狠的收紧着，高潮过后的堂本刚就像断了电一样，瘫软的趴着。

稍微清醒的时刻，他能清楚地感觉到在自己的身体里进出的肉棒是多么的粗大，所有的感官都集中在了后穴中，开拓得柔软又顺从的小穴，完全只会柔媚的含住那入侵它的性器，很快堂本刚再次沉沦到肉体的欲望上，放松着身体让他不停的撞击着自己，放声呻吟着。

 

液体不断地从两人的连接处滴下，在地上形成一个个湿漉漉的痕迹，随着堂本光一的动作，那痕迹不断地扩张着，突然身后的人换了一个角度，开始撞击顶弄着内腔的开口。

「つよ，我要进去了，帮我生个小公主好吗？」  
「阿哈.....好....扣酱....给我.....」

堂本光一微微挺动胯部，进入到内腔，那是一种完全不同的感觉，那里的敏感度更高，和单纯的快感不一样，堂本刚觉得自己要被戳穿了，敞开身体任人为所欲为很可怕，但是Omega天生的希望被占有，大口大口地喘息，内腔开始慢慢地变得柔软。

 

感受到那变柔软的触感，堂本光一再次大肆地摆动身体，那里比甬道更紧致温热，带着脉搏的跳动仿佛是堂本刚的心跳，身下的人随着他的动作，开始放声忘情的呻吟着。

「阿….好烫…」

堂本刚的声音完全勾引着堂本光一，他发出低吟声，逐渐失控理智，进出摆动的动作渐渐加大，他并不急着发泄，努力寻找着什么位置会让堂本刚更失控，而堂本刚已经被性欲控制的神志不清，越来越大声的呻吟声毫不顾忌，听到身下人这样的反应后，忍不住的开始大开大合地进出。

几乎每一次都整根抽出再狠狠地插进去，大力的撞击让堂本刚不停的磕到冷硬的台面，地下更是水色泛滥，有点受不了如此的入侵，堂本刚企图向前爬上台面逃离，却被身后的人快速扣着，将他固定继续抽插着。

体内的那根巨物越来越烫，而他也被弄的快要再次高潮，快感绵延不绝袭来，堂本刚收紧了后穴，像是挽留着那性器般，堂本光一知道他快要高潮，于是更加频繁地抽插，重重的插进内腔后，再次将他逼向高潮。

堂本刚仰着头喊着堂本光一的名字，身前的阴茎喷流出乳白的精液，身后的小穴连着内腔一起狠狠收缩，堂本光一忍不住发出低声的呻吟，再也不忍耐着欲望，大力的抽插，突然巨大的性器剧烈跳动了起来，头部开始有巨物涨大。

高潮过后更加敏感的身体，被这张开的结弄得发出一声短促的叫声，堂本光一扣着他的腰，奋力地埋进他的体内，扣在内腔的结让堂本刚疼的缩了起来，高热量多的精液击打在他的内壁上，撑开的疼痛让他不停颤抖着。

堂本光一心疼的抚摸他，亲吻着他后颈那自己留下的标记，保持着下身的姿势，甚至更深入的顶进他的体内，就算不是第一次成结，但是这对一个Alpha来就是很重要的仪式，他无法克制自己对堂本刚占有的欲望，每次都恨不得可以把自己的味道留的更久一点。

 

结束这场情事后，堂本光一把人抱到比较近的沙发上，让他先休息一下，而自己则脱下那完全沾湿的衣服换上了浴袍，赶快的去厨房收拾那一遍浪迹，看着那部一直在录影的手机，要是比堂本刚知道一定会打死他。

在他快要收拾好的时候，他再次闻到堂本刚那浓烈的信息素，明明才过了10分钟左右，他第二次的发情热再次侵袭他，这是之前使用过多抑压剂的后遗症，他听到堂本刚呢喃着他的名字，迅速的回到客厅的沙发看着他抱着自己的衣服磨擦着，小穴再度不停的分泌着液体。

堂本光一走了过去不停伸手掐着他迫使他张开嘴，吸吮着他的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的嘴里，带动着他的舌头一起缠绕，口水在两个人之间交换，带着彼此的味道，四周的温度再度迅速提升，而他继续埋头苦干，帮助他的Omega渡过这一次的发情期。

－終わり－


End file.
